


表白

by acenoanada



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acenoanada/pseuds/acenoanada
Summary: 侠团，其实本来想写团侠的但是后来一想侠团也挺带感的其实而且侠客还比团长高(嗯？和身高没关系！)前面的感情戏有敷衍现象。dqb有ooc。有一小段H。dbq最后有刀子，涉及剧透的刀子。我哭的好难过看到那里的时候，我现在都没缓过来呜呜呜呜。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Shalnark





	表白

侠客喜欢库洛洛，很喜欢很喜欢，从认识起一见钟情，一直到现在。他从不掩饰自己的喜欢，注视着库洛洛的时候充满爱意。  
那爱意太过炽热，库洛洛自然是发现了的，但他不愿意指明，他是一个好的团长，也正因如此，他早就在心底打算好不与任何人交往，这是为了旅团，库洛洛是这么想的。  
团员却不这么想。  
除了团长的命令，其实大部分团员在私底下都常聚，像派克诺坦和玛奇其实就常住在同一个地区。私下聚会总少不了八卦，而其中每次都会谈到的八卦则是“团长打算什么时候和侠客在一起”。  
明眼人都看得出来他们的团长，库洛洛其实也对侠客有那么点意思，但他就是不表达出来那个意思，也假装没看到侠客眼中的爱意。  
“喂，我说，团长不会是在顾虑我们吧？”窝金喝了一大口啤酒大声的问道，众人看他的眼神顿时怪怪的。“怎么了这样看着我，很奇怪吗？”窝金不解。“不……”侠客笑着摆了摆手。“只是实在没想到强化系会迟钝到这个地步。”飞坦笑道。“或者说只是窝金一个人这么笨而已。”信长和窝金关系最好，因此口无遮拦。  
“信长你这家伙，是想打架吗？”窝金不满的把啤酒杯砸在桌子上作出战斗的姿势，半晌他才反应过来刚刚他们口中的意思，问道，“你们是说团长真的一直在顾虑我们所以才不和侠客谈恋爱的？”  
“是啊。”众人齐齐回答，而侠客露出了个略微苦涩的笑容。“这不行啊！”窝金嚷嚷了起来，“怎么能因为旅团就让团长后续无人呢？！”  
“噗……”玛奇忍不住笑出了声，她好心提醒窝金，“就算和侠客交往了团长也是没办法有孩子的。”“对啊对啊，窝金你不要说话不过脑子！”信长表示赞同。  
侠客脸上的笑容更苦涩了。  
“对不起啊侠客。”窝金不好意思的挠了挠头，继续刚才的话题，“那为什么不能告诉团长呢？”  
“我们在等你啊。”芬克斯很坦然的回答了这个问题。“只有窝金你去说才有效果，”飞坦附和道，“你说了团长就会思考一下原来他喜欢侠客已经喜欢到窝金你都看得出来了，这样子。”  
“那就说好了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”窝金于是又开始喝酒了。因为是个聚会，所以大家都多多少少喝了酒，侠客在聚会之后也忘了窝金说过的这件事，他没想到窝金真的去找库洛洛了。  
——德萨大酒店，0180号房间  
“团长！”窝金大大咧咧的坐到了房间唯一的一张床上，库洛洛正站在窗边看风景，他并没有说话，只是等待着窝金的下一句话。  
“和侠客交往不就行了？”窝金向库洛洛发出一记直球，而他本人完全没意识到，还在继续往下说，“就算真的交往了团员又不会有什么意见，侠客那家伙可喜欢团长了！”  
库洛洛咳了下，还是第一次有人这么直白的说出来侠客喜欢他这件事，说来也奇怪，听到窝金说不会有意见和侠客很喜欢他之后他想要听一听，听一听侠客对他亲口说喜欢。  
“团长，我们真的不会有意见的！”窝金接着喊道，“不信可以问问飞坦他们的！”库洛洛拿出了手机，窝金大笑起来等着库洛洛给飞坦他们打电话。  
库洛洛拨通了一个号码，在接通之后停顿了一刻，问道，“侠客，要试试和我交往吗？”  
开口打算说“团长你看果然吧！”的窝金：？？？  
电话那边的侠客：！！！  
“团、团长，不能乱开玩笑的。”侠客的声音有些抖，他后悔自己没有在刚接通时就开启录音，就算只是玩笑话也好。  
“侠客！不是玩笑话！”窝金大喊，他的声音直接传入了侠客的耳中，侠客愣了愣，按理说窝金是不会在这上面说假话的，那就是……？侠客的心跳突然加快了。  
“嗯，不是玩笑话。”库洛洛轻笑了一声回答，电话挂断了。  
太激动按了挂断键的侠客手忙脚乱的重新拨了回去，他这次点了录音，也成功录到了想听到的话。库洛洛对他说，“我喜欢你。”  
团员本就喜欢私下聚众，窝金还是个大嘴巴，库洛洛和侠客交往不到一天就全团皆知了。据玛奇的原话就能得知侠客去聚会的时候有多高兴：“侠客你看起来好傻，傻里傻气的，你再这样笑下去脸会抽筋的。”侠客后来真的如玛奇所言脸抽筋了。  
但真的交往之后库洛洛便有了烦恼：他的男友侠客从来没说过喜欢自己。库洛洛开始偶尔的参加私下聚会了，他故意的将侠客灌醉，想借此引出那句他从一开始就说出口的“我喜欢你”，结果没一次成功引出来的。  
库洛洛的脸上逐渐染上了愁色。  
又是一次私下聚会，“侠客，”库洛洛叫住了正摇摇晃晃往居住房间走去的侠客，随即他马上跟上去很自然的牵起侠客的手拉着他一起朝房间走去，这不是他第一次这样做，但这是他第一次下定决心做些什么事情，比如说，在今晚逼着侠客说些什么。  
侠客其实在装醉，这是他和库洛洛之间心照不宣的小秘密，他们一关上房间门侠客就会抱着库洛洛开始亲。  
来自侠客的稍微带着些酒味的吻会让库洛洛兴奋起来，这是通常，今天库洛洛直接拒绝了侠客的吻。“诶？为什么啊团长。”侠客委屈的撅起了嘴唇，他不死心的再次凑上去索吻，库洛洛再次拒绝。  
“你……”库洛洛抿了抿嘴，犹豫着是不是要说出这种矫情的话，侠客用期待的目光看着库洛洛，库洛洛这才决定说出来，他别过头去不与侠客的目光对视继续说，“你都没有说过喜欢我什么的。”  
侠客眼尖的看见库洛洛泛红的耳朵，笑着抱住库洛洛亲了亲他的耳垂，“会说的，今晚就说。”  
库洛洛这才转过头来凑上去亲侠客，侠客搂着库洛洛的腰一用力将他抱起来放到床上，库洛洛在情事中一向坦诚，在与侠客接吻之时他便动手解开自己和侠客的上身衣衫。  
说来奇怪，他们之间的性爱向来是温柔的，或许是侠客估计到库洛洛的感受，但就算侠客再温柔也是个男人，到库洛洛快要高潮时侠客就会突然发动猛烈的进攻，他喜欢看库洛洛这时哭出来。  
这一次也不例外。  
库洛洛几乎要被铺天盖地的快感所吞没，他伸着手想要抚摸下面让自己高潮，侠客握住了他的手腕亲了亲他的嘴唇，“我爱你，库洛洛。”库洛洛紧绷的身体猛地开始颤抖，他双腿紧紧的夹着侠客的背，眼神茫然的向侠客索吻以求安慰。库洛洛刚刚高潮了，因为侠客的我爱你，就直接高潮了。  
库洛洛回过神来还是觉得有些羞耻的，他用脸颊蹭了蹭侠客的脸颊，悄悄的亲了亲侠客。“别变大啊侠客……”库洛洛的声音已经带上哭腔了，侠客闷哼了一声，抬手拍了拍库洛洛的臀部，“你别夹这么紧。”  
很好，二人的话都起到了反作用。库洛洛被侠客操得一句话也说不出来，很快又去了一次，侠客一会儿亲亲库洛洛的额头，一会儿亲亲库洛洛的嘴唇，库洛洛在侠客再次的温柔攻势中达到第三次高潮。  
“真的超——喜欢团长的，都不能称为喜欢了，我爱团长。”也许是之前从来没有这么直白的表达过，侠客在清理好库洛洛的身体把他抱到床上之后开始絮絮叨叨了，“没想到团长也愿意和我交往，当时都激动坏了。”  
没有人回应他，侠客低头一看，库洛洛已经睡着了，拥着他。像是感觉到侠客的目光，浅睡的库洛洛拍了拍侠客的肩，“我也爱侠客，好了，快睡吧。”看来是真的困了，侠客笑了笑，与他相拥入眠。  
——  
“侠客。”库洛洛怔怔的抱着名为侠客的尸体，玛奇已经帮他处理干净了，明明之前还在和自己通话，还是鲜活的人。  
团员特意留了独处时间给库洛洛和侠客，他们只小心的带走了库哔。  
“你为什么要喜欢我呢？”库洛洛亲了亲侠客的额头，“不然现在我也不会比之前任何一次失去团员更难过了。”  
“侠客。”库洛洛喊了一遍又一遍的侠客的名字，他看着侠客，想要将侠客的模样刻入自己的脑海中，侠客向来不喜欢拍照，至今也没有一张说得过去的照片——通缉令不算。  
等到将侠客火化之后就真的不能再看见侠客了，库洛洛不确定自己是否会在往后漫长的岁月中忘记侠客的模样，他唯一确定的是，自己只爱着一个人，那个人的名字是侠客。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看。


End file.
